Facing the Past
by twilightlover8910
Summary: This is an all human story that is based off of a real life experiance. Some content may be graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

History

I was 14 when my step-dad started molesting me. It happened for 2 years before my best friend put a stop to it. My name is Bella Swan. For 2 years I was put through a living hell at the hands of my step-father Aro.

Aro married my mom when I was 13. The first year he was great to me. He treated me like his own daughter. Then my mom got pregnant with my brother Alec. That's when Aro started to pay attention to me. My mom was never in the mood to have sex with me so he started pursuing me.

I hated the nights my mom had to go to work. Aro would force himself on me when I came out of the shower. I always thought I had done something wrong. I couldn't understand why he was doing this to me. I never let anyone know. I just threw myself into my studies and my extra-curricular activities. I stayed as late as I could at school.

When Alec was born, Aro stopped for awhile but then my mom got pregnant with my sister Jane. He started up again and this time he was a lot rougher. I would have to wear long sleeves in the middle of summer to hide the bruises from my friends.

The last time he touched me he broke my jaw. I screamed in pain and ran from my home. I ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I called my friend Alice and her twin brother Emmet. Emmet was my big teddy bear He and Alice we're my closest friends in our group.

Our group consisted of me, Alice, Emmet, Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Edward was an only child. Rosalie and Jasper were twins like Alice and Emmet. Rose is dating Edward, Alice is with Jasper, and I am with Emmet. He didn't know until that night what was going on.

When I called them I could barely talk. I told them where I was and I needed them to come get me and take me to the ER. I should have never told Alice to bring Emmet. He took one look at me and saw red. They took me to the ER and thankfully Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad, was there.

I hated having to write down what happened to me. I knew when Emmet read it he would get Edward and Jasper and go after Aro. Alice and Rose stayed with me in the hospital. We had a police officer outside our door just incase my mom or Aro showed up.

By the time Emmet got back to the hospital my mom had already been there cussing me and calling me a whore. She told me I brought this on myself and shouldn't be flaunting myself around Aro. I told her I was pressing charges and that I was no longer her daughter. Dr. Cullen said I could stay with him and his family. Emmet, Edward and Jasper went and got my things from my mom's and took it to the Cullen's home the day I got out of the hospital.

I knew I would have a huge court battle ahead of me but I knew I would have my friends and their families behind me. We went to court three months after I moved out of my mom's house. I testified but would not look at my mom or Aro. I looked at Emmet the whole time. He had been my rock through everything. Dr. Cullen had let him stay with me every night since I had come to live with them.

Aro received 15 years in jail and I was granted my petition to become emancipated. I still am allowed to see Alec and Jane, but only if someone else is with me. The last 6 months have been a living hell but my life is finally turning around. If it weren't for Emmet and my friends I would be dead by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Healing

Its only been two months since we went to court. It feels like a whole lot longer. I didn't want to go back to the public school, so Edward's mom, Esme, agreed to home school all of us. No one in the group wanted to leave my side.

I hated that what happened to me had such a big impact on their lives. Alice and Rose found me crying in my bedroom one night and forced me to talk to them. I told them everything that Aro had forced me to do. I told them about the pain I was always in that I tried to hide from them all. Alice told me I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. She told me that Emmet was still unsure if he could touch me. That hurt me most of all. I knew I would have to tell him eventually what happened.

Rose was sympathetic, she had a similar thing happen to her but it only happened once to her. It was her first boyfriend Royce. She told me she knew what the pain. She said that she still had a hard time with being intimate with Edward. That was not something I wanted to hear about a guy I considered my brother.

(A/N: If you do not want to read some very graphic detail then stop reading. Also if you are under the age of 18 STOP READING NOW!)

After talking to the girls that night I knew it was time to tell Emmet my story. I knew it would be hard on me but if I truly wanted to be with him he needed to know everything. I called him into my room.

"Em, I need to tell you about the stuff Aro did. It will help me be able to put it behind me and move toward the future."

"O.K. Bells, lets have it." he sat in front of me.

"Aro started molesting me when my mom found out she was pregnant with Alec. He stopped me leaving the bathroom one night after my shower and ripped my robe off me. He started touching my breasts and trying to kiss me. I tried to push him away, but that seemed to urge him on more. He started to rub the outside of my pussy and I was to frozen to do anything. He made me touch and suck his dick. He forced me to swallow his cum and I felt like vomiting. He then forced me down on my bed and rammed himself inside me. It hurt so bad. I cried the entire time. He continued doing the same thing every night that my mom worked. I tried several times to sneak to my room after my shower but he always caught me. He stopped after Alec was born. I thought it was over but it was just the beginning of how bad it would get." I took a break from speaking and looked at Emmet.

"Emmy, are you ok with me telling you this?" I watched him carefully.

"Bella, it kills me that I wasn't there to stop this from happening to you. I know your not done yet so I'll let you finish telling me the rest, but I want to hold you when you tell me the rest ." he gave me a pleading look.

I crawled into his lap and proceeded to tell him the rest of my story.

"When my mom found out she was pregnant with Jane, I got scared. I knew Aro would come after me again. I knew I couldn't stop it either. The night after my mom found out Aro cornered me as I came out of my room for my shower. He told me that he was going to join me tonight. I started shaking. He watched me get undressed. I started to climb in and he grabbed me and jerked me back. He told me that it was my fault that my mom didn't want to have sex with him while she was pregnant. He said he was going to make me pay for it with my body. He slapped me for the first time that night. He got in the shower and fucked me in the ass hard and rough. I hated it and by the time he was done I was bleeding bad. He just laughed at me." I paused. I knew what I was going to tell him next would be the worst.

"The night I called Alice to come and get me was the worst. He stopped me before I even left my room and forced me down on my knees and gagged me with his dick. He fucked my mouth until he was about to come and then pushed me back and rammed himself inside me. I tried to fight back this time. He hit me repeatedly. I finally was able to get some leverage and pushed him off me and ran for it. The rest you know."

I realized by the time I was done telling him I was sobbing into his chest. He was holding me tightly and telling me everything would be ok. He kept telling me I was safe and that he would never let anything hurt me.

I looked up at him and kissed him. It took him a few minutes to get over the shock but he responded eagerly. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Emmet, I love you and know you would never let anything hurt me."

"I love you too, Bella and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Em, I want you to make love to me tonight. I want you to make me forget the pain and replace it. I never want to feel this way again."

He looked at me shocked. I knew that I had rendered him speechless. That was a great fete for Emmet.

"Baby, are you sure?" he looked at me with love and hope in his eyes.

A/N: I know I left it as a cliffy. Please Review! Like I said in the beginning, this story is very close to my heart. This story is now my number one priority. Sorry to those of you who were reading my other Fic "Love Always Returns." I have put in on hold until I can get this one out. If you would like to see something happen in this story feel free to leave me a suggestion in a Review. I will try to incorporate your ideas.

Rape & Child Molestation are very serious things. If you or anyone you know have this happening to you, Please report it. You might save a life. If you need someone to talk to feel free to PM me. I assure you I will understand. If you would like to hear the True Life story behind this Fan Fiction feel free to send me a message.

Thanks!

Twilightlover89


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Family Reunion

_Previously:_

"_Em, I want you to make love to me tonight. I want you to make me forget the pain and replace it. I never want to feel this way again." _

_He looked at me shocked. I knew that I had rendered him speechless. That was a great fete for Emmet. _

"_Baby, are you sure?" he looked at me with love and hope in his eyes._

I looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, baby I'm sure."

I don't think I've ever seen this big hulk of a man move so fast. He had me off his lap and standing in front of him.

"Bella, baby, I want this to be perfect. I'm not saying I don't want to do this. I'm just saying not this way. Let me plan something romantic. Please Bells?" he gave me the pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, you win. Not tonight, but please baby make it soon." I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him to balance myself and as soon as I started kissing him I heard someone clear their throat.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two, Bella, you have a visitor." Carlisle said to me. I saw the laughing in his eyes.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I tried to jump out of Emmet's arms but he wouldn't let me go. "Babe, you have to let me down." I heard him sigh and he let me down but still kept one arm around me.

We walked down the main stairs and I saw my bio-dad, Charlie standing there. I let go of Emmet and went running to my dad.

"DADDY!" I think I startled everyone when I went into this strange mans arms. I turned around with Charlie's arms still wrapped around me.

"Everyone this is my dad, Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police in Forks, Washington." My friends look stunned except Emmet and Alice. I've told them tons about my dad. I used to visit him every summer until my mom married Aro. They refused to let me go see him anymore. It's been almost 3 years since I've seen my dad.

"Dad, this is Emmet." I reached my hand out to him and he walked up and shook my dad's hand.

"Its nice to meet you, sir." Emmet look scared. My big hunk of a man was scared of my dad. Edward and Jasper were going to give him hell over this.

"This is the rest of the Crew, Dad." I pointed to them as I said their names. "The blonde guy is Jasper, he's dating my best friend Alice, the cute little pixie. The blonde girl next to him is his twin sister, Rosalie, she's dating Edward. His parents are Carlisle and Esme. That who I've been staying with."

"Bells, I got a phone call from your mother last week." my stomach dropped.

"Oh really? What lies did she tell you this time?" I spat at him. The only person who could ruin my happy mood was my mother.

"She said you accused Aro of molesting you. Is it true? Did he hurt you?"

"Dad, why don't you ask my doctor?" I pointed at Carlisle. "He treated me when I came to the hospital with a broken jaw and multiple internal bruises from the beatings I got from him." I was sobbing again and Emmet was trying to hold me up. He finally gave up and picked me up and went to the couch and sat down with me in his lap. I looked at my dad and he looked murderous.

"Isabella Marie Swan! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME TO COME GET YOU OUT OF THIS MESS? I HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD FROM YOU IN ALMOST THREE YEARS. WHAT THE FUCK?"

I have never heard my dad blow up that bad at anything. I knew he was pissed. I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. I stood up and walked toward him. Emmet was the only one who kinda knew what was about to happen, only because I went off on him once.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD? DID YOU EVER THINK THAT THE REASON I HADN'T BEEN TO VISIT IS BECAUSE OF THEM? THEY BEARLY LET ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. YOU CAN ASK ANY PERSON HERE. I WAS ON LOCKDOWN 24-7 SO ARO COULD USE ME AS HIS FUCKING PLAY TOY. DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO CALL YOU? I WANTED TO EVERYDAY BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE HE MONITORED ALL MY PHONE CALLS. I DIDN'T HAVE A CELL PHONE UNTIL A WEEK AGO AND THAT WAS THANKS TO ALICE AND EMMET! SO DO NOT TRY TO PUT THIS SHIT ON ME! I WENT THROUGH A LIVING HELL THE LAST 2 YEARS!"

I was so exhausted after my rant that I passed you in the middle of the living room. I woke up and Emmet was next to me looking very worried. I smiled up at him.

"Hi baby. Where's my dad? I really need to apologize to him for going off like I did." Emmet looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Your dad left after you passed out. He said something about going back home and then to the Rez to get someone named Billy and his son Jake. He did say to tell you he's sorry and that he will be back."

"He went home to get Billy and Jake. OH SHIT! That's my dad's best friend and his son. Its not a good thing that they are coming here. Jake is only 13 but he's about as big as you. Something tells me my dad is gonna go after Aro."

I sat there thinking as Emmet went to tell the others. I hadn't seen Billy Black and his son Jacob since my last trip to see my dad. Jake was like my best friend in Forks. I had missed him in my two years away. I know it could be disastrous for him, Billy, and my dad to be here, but they were family and I needed to see them. I grabbed my cell and dialed their number.

"_Black residence, this is Jake."_

"Jake, it's Bella."

"_Bells is that really you? Your dad just got here and told us some shit about Aro and your mom. Are you ok?" _

"Yeah Jakey its me. Everything my dad told you is true. I'm ok now. I'm living with friends and their parents."

"_Bells we're coming to see you." _

"REALLY! WHEN?"

"_We're leaving in 5. I can't wait to see you baby girl." _

"I can't wait to see you either Jake. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Yeah expect us early, I'm driving. I love you Bells" _

"I'll be here waiting Jake. I love you too."

As I hung up I notice Emmet in the doorway. I motioned for him to come in and shut to door.

"Baby, my dad, Billy and Jake are headed here. I need to get some sleep so I can see them in the morning. Will you stay with me and hold me? It seems only you can keep the dreams away."

"Of course I'll stay with you Bella. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"I love you too Em."

I laid there in his arms and drifted off into a peaceful sleep wondering what tomorrow would hold for me.


End file.
